The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for polishing and more particularly to apparatus and method for controlling the movement of a polishing member along a predetermined path.
Fiber optic connectors are required in large quantities in the telecommunications and cable television markets for the manufacture and use of fiber optic assemblies and components. In order to enable the connectors to provide the optimum transmission path for the fiber optic cables, the ends of the connectors require special polishing. As explained in my prior applications, machines for polishing fiber optic connectors that polish only in a circular pattern do not produce the most effective polish. Moreover, such machines polish no more than eighteen connectors at one time.
The art of polishing fiber optic connectors has been derived from the art of polishing gemstones. Basically, a gem stone polishing apparatus includes a rotating platter against which the gemstone is moved to effect polishing. This gemstone polishing technique was initially adopted for polishing fiber optic connectors and then subsequently modified. The polishing surface in such gemstone polishing apparatus thus travels in a circular pattern, and the gemstone polishers modified to polish fiber optic connectors have likewise employed a circular pattern.
It is known, however, that a more effective polish can be obtained if the polishing surface travels in a figure eight pattern, rather than a circular pattern, as the polishing surface moves over the connector. The figure eight pattern, if it can be obtained and maintained during the polishing operation, provides the optimum method of polishing the end faces of fiber optic connectors. A constant figure eight pattern produces the best radii and apex shift obtainable on the spherical ends of the connectors and on similarly configured industrial components.
Not only is a circular pattern less effective in creating the desired polish on the connectors, it limits the number of connectors that can be polished at the same time. As shown in the Kawada U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,328, such a polisher rotates and revolves and thereby traces circular polishing paths that are revolved about a center. As a result, the connectors must be located at the periphery in a circular formation with no connectors in the center, whereby fewer connectors can be polished than if the formation included connectors in the center.
An apparatus and method for polishing, especially adapted for polishing fiber optic connectors and similarly configured industrial components, is provided. The polishing apparatus includes a first stage having a first mounting member and a first staging member supported on the first mounting member for reciprocal movement along a first path; a second stage: having a second mounting member supported on the first staging member and a second staging member supported on the second mounting member for reciprocal movement along a second path in angular relation to the first path; a polishing member mounted on the second staging member; and a drive mechanism operable simultaneously to reciprocate the first and second staging members along their respective paths so that the polishing member traces a predetermined pattern. The method of polishing involves reciprocating the first stage along its path, and reciprocating the second stage along its path in a predetermined timed relationship so that the polishing member traces the predetermined pattern. The subject invention enables the polishing member to be moved along a constant and uniform figure eight polishing pattern, which pattern is mechanically created and maintained during the polishing action, either by pulleys and linkages or by cams and cam followers. The apparatus and method are suited for simultaneously polishing a large number of fiber optic connectors or similar items.
An object of this invention is to provide an optimum polishing pattern for polishing fiber optic connectors, or similar items.
Another object is to create and maintain a uniformly constant figure eight polishing pattern especially suited for polishing fiber optic connectors or similar items.
A further object is to provide a polishing apparatus that creates a figure eight polishing pattern mechanically, such as with pulleys and linkages or with cams.
An additional object is to be able to polish a large number of fiber optic connectors, or similar items, simultaneously.
Yet another object is to produce optimum quality polishing of fiber optic connectors or similar items.
Still another object is to incorporate a figure eight polishing pattern into a compact polishing apparatus.
A further object is to be able to produce higher quality polished fiber optic connectors, or similar products, more rapidly, in greater quantities, and with lower unit costs than is obtainable with the prior known polishing techniques.
A still further object is to provide a polishing apparatus that is easy to operate, requires minimum maintenance, and has a very long life expectancy.
These and other objects will become apparent upon reference to the following description and claims and to the accompanying drawings.